Field of the Invention: The present invention relates generally to a network and topology for detecting physical phenomena and for locating and quantifying the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of a coded network implemented within a structure for detecting physical changes within the structure.
State of the Art: It is often desirable to detect and monitor physical changes within a structure. For example, it may be desirable to monitor pipes or other conduits for leaks or indications thereof so as to prevent collateral damage from such leaks. Similarly, it may be desirable to monitor the deformation of other structures, such as, for example, a bridge, a building, or even individual structural components of such facilities in order to determine actual or potential failures therein.
Various systems have been used to detect such physical changes. For example, one system used for detecting leaks in a pipe or other conduit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,148 issued to Brandes on Jan. 18, 1994. The Brandes patent teaches a system which includes a first pipe for carrying a liquid medium and a second pipe which is coaxially located relative to the first pipe such that it encompasses the first pipe. A filler material is disposed in the annulus formed between the first and second pipes. Probes are inserted into the filler material at each end of the set of pipes to measure resistance of the filler material at each end of the pipe system relative to ground as well as between the two ends of the pipe system. Initial resistance measurements are used as a baseline value for future monitoring. Detection of significant deviation in the resistance measurements indicates a leak from the first pipe (i.e., the liquid medium has infiltrated the filler material thereby changing the resistivity/conductivity thereof). The change in resistance between the ends of the coaxial pipes as well as the change in resistance at each end of the coaxial pipes relative to ground may then be utilized to determine the location of the leak by comparing the ratio of the respective changes in resistance.
While such a system may be effective in detecting a leak within a pipe, it may also be cumbersome and expensive to implement, particularly since a second outer pipe is required to encapsulate the filler material about the liquid carrying pipe. Such a system would likely be difficult and cost prohibitive in retrofitting an existing layout of pipes or other conduits for leak detection. Also, the Brandes patent fails to disclose whether such a system would be effective for structures extending significant distances (i.e., several miles or longer) and with what resolution one may determine the location of a detected leak.
Further, such a system is only practical with respect to detecting a failure in a liquid carrying structure. If a transported liquid is not available to infiltrate the surrounding filler material and significantly change the electrical properties thereof, no detection will be made. Thus, such a system would not be applicable to detecting failure in various members of bridges, buildings or other such structures.
Another method of detecting fluid leaks includes the use of time domain reflectometry (TDR) such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,255 issued to Bailey on Apr. 25, 1995. TDR methods include sending a pulse down a transmission line and monitoring the reflection of such pulses. A change in the time of arrival or the shape of a reflected pulse indicates a leak based on, for example, a change in the structure of the transmission line and/or its interaction with the leaking medium. However, to implement a TDR system with, for example, a pipeline which extends for significant distances, special processing algorithms may have to be developed to enable rejection of spurious data for pipe joints or other discontinuities. Also, the types of transmission lines which may be used in such a TDR system may be restricted based on their electrical characteristics including the dielectric and resistivity characteristics of any insulation associated with such transmission lines.
Yet another approach detecting fluid leaks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,165 to Lahlouh et al. on May 15, 1990. The Lahlouh patent teaches the use of two spaced apart conductors separated by a swellable member such that no electrical path exists between the two conductors in normal operating conditions. Upon occurrence of a leak, the swellable member swells to conductively contact the two conductors, creating an electrical short therebetween as an indication of a leak. However, such a device requires relatively complex construction including proper configuration of the conductors and swellable members. Additionally, the intrusion of a liquid other than that which may potentially leak from a pipe or conduit could trigger false indications of such leaks.
Additionally, as with the aforementioned Brandes patent, the method and device of the Lahlouh patent may only be used for detecting leaks in a liquid carrying structure and is not capable of detecting failures in other structures.
In view of the shortcomings in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system for detecting, locating and quantifying physical phenomena such as leaks, strain and other physical changes within a structure. Further, it would be advantageous to provide monitoring of such physical phenomena to track potential failures of a structure for purposes of preventative maintenance.
It would further be advantageous to provide a method and system for detecting physical phenomena which is inexpensive, robust, and which may be implemented in numerous applications and with varying structures.